Shades
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: HaruxKyo There’s only so much nicety Haru can take before Black Haru starts to emerge and slam things and people around. Haru does not like it when that happens. So he’s glad that most of the time he has Kyo around to keep his black side in check.


**Title:** Shades

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Fruits Basket

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **984

**Spoilers:** eh…not that many…until the last episode of the anime. Just to be safe.

**Warnings: **my first Fruits Basket fic, Kyo/Haru YAOI, shonen ai, romance, Yuki-bashing, angst, follows the anime…:)

**Time Started: **11:21 PM 9/9/05

**Time Completed: **11:10 AM 9/10/05

**Pairing (s): **KyoxHaru slight Hatori/Shigure Yuki/Tohru or maybe not

**A/N:** Does this count as introspective? I feel like writing Fruits Basket again for some reason. I think I spelled the word for the plum that comes in rice balls wrong.

**Disclaimer:**……steal the rhythm while you can.

**Dedication:**…**Kat R. Fair and chibi-crysti**

Haru likes to wonder about the things that may never happen. The what ifs, the maybes. Sometimes he wonders what his life would be like if Yuki had eventually said yes to his advances.

Then half the fun would be gone, the thrill of the chase and all that.

Repeatedly Haru has to banish these thoughts because they do him more harm than good, and who knows they might cause another personality to emerge. Haru's not sure if he can take any more.

Kyo would probably tell him to stop being so whiny, that's one of the reasons Haru likes Kyo, he's straightforward.

Kyo had told him straight out (or gay out) that he'd had feelings for Haru, instead of Yuki who would just politely refuse and dance around the question.

There's only so much nicety Haru can take before Black Haru starts to emerge and slam things and people around. Haru does not like it when that happens. So he's glad that most of the time he has Kyo around to keep his black side in check.

Haru does not like to wonder what life would be like without Kyo by his side, it's something that he will flat out not accept. Black or otherwise. Maybe Kyo's obstinate personality is rubbing off on him.

He supposes that there might be a bad side to sharing Kyo's bed, but he hasn't found it yet. Love makes you blind, right?

Under that angry at the world façade, Kyo is actually a moderately pleasant person. With very sharp teeth. That might be one of his faults, his habit of marking Haru's neck with hickeys that bleed.

He's had to messily press bandages on them, there's no way he'd go to Hatori for something like that, doctor or not, there are some things you don't need to share with family. Shigure seems to have notice the gauze poking out of the top of Haru's trench coats, so Hatori probably already knows anyway.

Perhaps Tohru knows as well, she does change the bed sheets in everyone's room, it's not as if a spot of dried blood will go unnoticed by her.

If Tohru knows, then pretty much everyone else in Shigure's house does as well, until Yuki starts teasing Kyo about it, the orange haired boy won't have to admit to it.

Haru doesn't mind the secrecy, the less people that know the better? Haru does not like to think about what Akito would do if he found out.

Haru does not like to think about Akito at all. It gives him a headache. How could one person be so screwed up? That's probably why he's the head of the clan, Haru thinks, because no one else is crazy enough to take the job.

Haru muses, that maybe Hatori would make a good clan head, mostly because he doesn't have the tendency to have violent temper tantrums that send people through sliding doors.

Hatori also seems slightly more sane than the rest of the Jyuunishi. Or maybe Hatori could be the one with the least mental capacity, after having to play nursemaid to Akito for so long.

Either way Akito should be sent to a home. For crazy cursed clan leaders.

Haru had mentioned this plan to Tohru once, out of sheer boredom. She'd quietly agreed, and Haru made a reassessment of cheery girl. And after that she'd made him some black and white rice balls with ears on the sides. Cat ears.

Haru felt uplifted after that, at least there was this one person who'd stood up to Akito, done what Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru could not, accepting him for who he was. The rice balls themselves weren't that bad either.

Tohru had also shared with him the story of the umeboshi, after which Haru had asked her what his looked like. She'd described it as moon shaped, a nice shade of silver.

Haru wondered if that was even possible.

But he rather liked Tohru's description of himself, mostly because he'd never seen the world in black and white, merely in shades of grey. Oh, the irony.

But that doesn't matter, all that matters is in his shades of grey Haru can still make out the vibrant color of Kyo's hair.

OWARI 


End file.
